Mobile devices, such as smart phones, personal digital assistants, tablet computers, other types of mobile computing devices, are becoming increasingly popular. Mobile devices are used in personal and business settings for a variety of purposes. Additionally, many people have multiple computing devices, including one or more mobile devices. A user's different devices may be in different locations and may have different physical device capabilities. For example, a user may have a desktop computer with a standard keyboard and mouse interface, a mobile device with a touch screen interface and voice recognition capabilities, a laptop computer with a fingerprint scanner interface, and so on.
Users with multiple computing devices may desire to access the same data, applications, and other information using any of their devices. In order to access data and applications remotely via a client device, the user may first be authenticated by an authentication service and/or a remote resource or service providing the data and applications. Typically, a user enters authentication credentials, such as a username and password, into their device in order to validate their identity and access the remote resources or services of an enterprise system. Users may be required to re-authenticate periodically, for example, during communication sessions or at the beginning of a new session. Additionally, a single user may have different sets of authentication credentials for different remote resources or services.